Joshua Holden
Joshua Holden was a young child from Raccoon City and a student at East Raccoon Elementary, being the school captain. Although managing to last longer than the other children, he eventually disappeared in the days during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and posters (including a school photo of him) were placed up around the Raccoon City Police Station. Biography Though never really mentioned in the story, nothing much is known about Josh other than the facts that he was a sixth grade student at East Raccoon Elementary, was the school captain and had a younger sister named Charlotte in fourth grade. He would have been among the other students within the school when principal Mr. Robert Stanley made an announcement to gather every student and faculty into the emergency assembly area on the school oval. As a prefect, he likely helped his teacher lead his class down in an orderly fashion. At some point during the Raccoon City outbreak, Josh had separated from his teacher, friends and classmates, and ended up with a number of other children (especially from school) ended up lost and missing. Even though Josh claimed to have known where the Raccoon Police Station was, it was no good due to the continued chaos. Miraculously, he later found and reunited with his younger sister, determined to hopefully survive. Photos of him, including his physical description and "last seen" were put up around the Raccoon Police Station. Due to the outbreak happening, sending out a search party would have been impossible and instead, only the police station can be searched. However, Josh and Charlotte never made it to the station and the other missing children were never found. It is quite certain that Josh, along with the others were infected and/or killed in between the days of September 24 and 28. Josh bravely tried to protect his sister but they both weren't able to survive the inevitable. Post Mortem On the night of September 29, when surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came and investigated the police station, they both likely (and briefly) saw the photos/poster of Josh, the missing children and civilians. Physical Appearance Joshua is a Caucasian eleven-year-old human boy, standing at a slightly above average height (4 feet, 10 inches according to his physical description). He has a relatively average weight and build for most boys his age. Josh has short-medium length brown hair and blue eyes. As an elementary school student, Josh was last seen wearing the boys' version of the East Raccoon Elementary school uniform, which comprises of a white short-sleeved polo shirt with a collar and the school logo on the left side of the chest, blue shorts, plain white fold-over socks worn above the ankles and black school sneakers. As the school captain, he wore a silver badge with his name and status. In his school/missing photo, he wore the navy-blue school senior sweater, the school backpack and was holding a football in his right hand. Trivia * Joshua isn't actually mentioned directly within the "Resident Hero" story but he exists nonetheless. ** Joshua is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * Since the school year starts in around early September in the USA, Joshua would have been school captain for about 3 weeks. * Joshua's photo shows him holding a football, implying that he liked/played the sport. Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Children Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Students Category:Humans